


El Sol, La Luna, Tu y Yo

by KiannaLeigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by homework assignment; Favorite author; 11-18-08; Poetry and Songwriting class, Hudson Valley CC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Sol, La Luna, Tu y Yo

There was an eclipse, Frank O'Hara.  
And we were all there,  
The Sun, the Moon, You and I.

The way were seated:  
The Sun was next to You,  
And the Moon was next to Me.  
But also:  
You were next to Me,  
And the Sun was next to the Moon.

All of us during the eclipse,  
At our little circle tea table.  
I looked across the table  
At the Sun  
And I said:

"So Señor Sol, how are Frank's poems these days?"

I could have asked You, Frank,  
But I didn’t want the Sun to think  
That because He was sitting across from me --  
Not next to me --  
Because I didn't know Him  
Like You and the Moon did,  
That I didn’t like Him and  
I was going to be rude.  
I was already burning.

The Sun looked at me coolly,  
I thought that was funny.

"Frank's poems are well," the Sun said in a mellifluous voice. "And I hear  
You're writing a novel, Kianna." "Oh yes,”  
interjected the Moon. "Frank, do you know about her novel?"  
The Moon smiled Her glowing silver smile.

And Frank, You nodded and said:

"Yes. The Sun told me after you told Him."  
"It's lemony!" the Moon exclaimed and You, Frank,  
looked at the Sun and the Sun looked at You, and I knew  
Neither You nor He knew what She meant  
when She said My novel was "lemony."  
But You and He were smart enough not to ask.  
I always knew you were smart, Frank O'Hara.

So the tea went on,  
With clouds and stars for milk and sugar,  
Until we started to drift.  
The eclipse was ending,  
And so was our tea.  
I got up to go with the Moon,  
You with the Sun.  
"We'll meet again," we said,  
And went in opposite directions.

Later I said to the Moon.  
"That Sun is a nice guy."  
She nodded and said;  
"So is Frank."  
I nodded too  
And agreed.


End file.
